powerrangershistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (特命戦隊ゴーバスターズ Tokumei Sentai Gōbasutāzu?) is the current Japanese tokusatsu drama in the Super Sentai Series. It is the 36th entry in Toei Company's Super Sentai Series, following Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It premiered on February 26, 2012 on TV Asahi, joining Kamen Rider Fourze and then Kamen Rider Wizard as a program featured in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block. On September 2, 2011, Toei applied for trademarks on the title to be used on various products. The Japan Patent Office approved these trademarks on September 29, 2011. Plot Thirteen years ago in the New Common Era (新西暦 Shinseireki?) calendar, the computer controlling of the newly discovered energy source called Enetron (エネトロン Enetoron?) was infected by a virus that caused it to create the evil energy being known as Messiah who wishes to take over mankind and create a world made for machines. Though sent into subspace, Messiah's actions established the formation of the Energy Management Center's Special Ops Unit from three children who were caught in the crossfire, the Go-Busters. In the year 2012 NC, the present day, Messiah's underlings, called Vaglass, attempt further incursions to gather enough Enetron to bring their master back. However, training for this day, the Go-Busters and their Buddyloids are deployed to combat Vaglass's Metaloids and Megazords to protect the city's Enetron from them. Characters Go-Busters * Hiromu Sakurada (桜田 ヒロム Sakurada Hiromu?)/Red Buster (レッドバスター Reddo Basutā?) The fastest warrior on the team. His legs can move at an unbelievable speed, making him look as if he is teleporting. Hiromu's body freezes whenever he sees a chicken as part of the side-effects of his powers. His partner Buddyloid is Cheeda Nick. ** Cheeda Nick (チダ・ニック Chida Nikku?) A humanoid cheetah-type android and Red Buster's partner, acting like an older brother figure to Hiromu, who is a positive thinker. Although he is a robot who can transform into the Cheetah Bike (チーターバイク Chītā Baiku?) for Red Buster to ride, Chida ironically has no sense of direction. * Ryuji Iwasaki (岩崎 リュウジ Iwasaki Ryūji?)/Blue Buster (ブルーバスター Burū Basutā?) A warrior with superstrength and excellent fighting technique as well as the oldest of the team. Ryuji's body overheats if he moves too often and requires to be cooled down as part of the side-effects of his powers. His partner Buddyloid is Gorisaki Banana. ** Gorisaki Banana (ゴリサキ・バナナ?) A humanoid gorilla-type android and Blue Buster's partner, typically faint hearted and worrying about Ryuji's well-being. He acts as a mechanic in the team base. * Yoko Usami (宇佐見 ヨーコ Usami Yōko?)/Yellow Buster (イエローバスター Ierō Basutā?) A cheerful and energetic young woman, who gains incredible kicking and jumping power from the accident. Yoko becomes tired out easily and requires sweets to regain energy as part of the side-effects of her powers. Her partner Buddyloid is Usada Lettuce. ** Usada Lettuce (ウサダ・レタス Usada Retasu?) A rabbit-type mecha and Yellow Buster's partner who is unyielding and selfish and is usually fighting with Yoko. He works on data management in the control room. * Masato Jin (陣 マサト Jin Masato?)/Beet Buster (ビートバスター Bīto Basutā?) An eccentric genius scientist who sacrificed himself in the accident 13 years ago, but has found a way to come back into normal reality as well as creating his own Buddyloid and Go-Buster powers. ** Beet J. Stag (ビート・J・スタッグ Bīto Jei Sutaggu?)/Stag Buster (スタッグバスター Sutaggu Basutā?) A humanoid beetle-type android and Beet Buster's partner, while also being able to transform into a Go-Buster himself. Vaglass The evil organization known as Vaglass (ヴァグラス Vagurasu?) are the antagonists in Go-Busters who appeared from an alternate dimension during the accident that happened at the Energy Management Center.4 Led by the energy being known only as Messiah its human spy Enter, Vaglass sends out its Metaloids by infecting devices with the Metavirus. When a Metaloid is defeated, its Metavirus is uploaded into a giant robot known as a Megazord. Vaglass' foot soldiers are known as the Buglers and they also have access to mass-produced giant robots called Bugzords. Episodes (Missions)